


Glass Doll

by whiterose123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Chaotic Evil Nightmare, Dark fic, Depictions of Grotesque Imagery, Dreamtale AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Fear-play, Horror, Mentions of Childhood Sexual Abuse, Oneshot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, reader POV, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterose123/pseuds/whiterose123
Summary: “what are you afraid of, little girl?”…Dreamtale AU. Oneshot. Darkfic (HUGE non-con warning for this one, mind the tags)
Relationships: Nightmare sans/reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	Glass Doll

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is probably one of the meanest things I’ve written… but I’m trying to be more courageous when it comes to posting my “dark” fics online, so here it is… I don’t know a ton about the Dreamtale AU, but I know that Nightmare is supposed to be a pretty evil guy that feeds on fear and negativity, so this short little oneshot messes with that. I’d say this is more of portraying Nightmare as an evil entity as opposed to delving into Dreamtale canon. Please, please mind the tags and warnings for this and do not read further if you think you might be bothered.
> 
> ** !!!Warnings: ** Seriously, not kidding about the non-con here. This is not fluffy or romantic. Nightmare doesn’t give a shit about the well-being of the reader/MC. There are also depictions of grotesque imagery and mentions of childhood sexual abuse (though reader IS an adult (18+) current-time in this and nothing from the past is explicitly described). Please mind the tags.
> 
> Disclaimer: I hope it goes without saying that I do not support rape or anything that occurs in this fic. These are fictional events that occur between fictional characters in a fictional story that should not be emulated irl. Please always get consent.

…

_An innocent stroke along your thigh, goosebumps prickling at your skin…_

_“Shhh, shhh… don’t worry sweetheart, I got you…” _

…

_Sharp brown eyes lingering for far too long…_

_“You’re such a good girl.”_

….

_Hands crawling under your shirt, a twist of clenching dread swirling in your gut…_

_“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you? This is our little secret...” _

…

** _Not real._ **

…

You squeezed your eyes shut, and then opened them. Darkness greeted you; curtains of black crawling in the distance. There was a feeling of constriction, _suffocation, _as it seemed to close in around you. Your lungs burned and you gasped for air, but it seemed you could never… get… enough...

You took a step forward… and your legs felt so heavy: a dragging weight as though anchors were locked onto your ankles. Or perhaps it was more like walking through tar; a thick, black, congealing substance swirling around you and swallowing you deeper into the ground with each step.

You heard a splash and looked down. A puddle of obsidian water filled your vision, a shimmering blue skittering along the surface. Your distorted reflection gazed back up at you with pits of black where your eyes should be.

Your throat constricted, **fear **mercilessly gripping you… but you weren’t certain why.

It was so surreal.

Another step forward into the murky water, another splash. And the water around you boiled and _moved_, as though it was sentient. You froze when you felt something slither around your ankle, its texture greasy and wet; cold_. _

Your mind grew foggy, muddled, like the life was slowly being drained from your soul.

Nothing felt right.

A step forward…

Again, you felt a slimy appendage glide up your leg, this time yanking you and forcing you off balance until you fell backwards, your body splashing into the shadowy, thick water. Your skin prickled with chills, the mere sensation of the foreign liquid touching you sending shivers up your spine.

The water shifted…

Despite the heaviness pulling at your body, you managed to drag yourself to your feet.

The water moved again, writhing around your ankles. Coming alive.

A step back…

A dark chuckle filled the air, deep and overpowering, _smothering. _A solitary cyan light flashed in the cavernous distance before vanishing.

**“Tell me… what are you afraid of, human?” **

The voice, malevolent and baritone, echoed around you, carrying across the water and slithering into your ears. Your eyes darted around, but it was so dark… you couldn’t find the source of it.

Your vision blurred in and out, muscles clamping up. You opened your mouth to speak, but closed it again when no words came to mind.

_Where were you? _

**“What makes your skin _crawl?_” **

The water around you rocked and then changed, rotting maggots now writhing around you in the darkness, falling from the ceiling onto your skin and wriggling at your feet.

You choked on your breath, heart racing, but found yourself unable to move.

The scenery shifted yet again… a sea of crimson blooming from the maggots and coating your skin. When it disappeared, you saw… your mother, your brother… disembodied faces cold and paled, mouths lolled open and eyes gouged out, brown decaying pits in their skin.

**“You could have saved them…” **

The voice laughed yet again, sending a shudder along your spine.

**“But that’s not it… is it?” **

The heads melted into a tar of black, coalescing to reform the murky, frigid water that submerged your feet… and then you saw… you… bent over the bed, _him _behind you.

…

_“You’re my sweet little girl, aren’t you?”_

_…_

No…

You gagged, tears brimming at your eyes and bile rising to your throat. Caught between the vice grip of your breath being constricted in your throat and the need to hyperventilate.

No… no… _stop… _

You snapped your eyes shut, head shaking. Your hands trembled uncontrollably. _It’s not real. It’s not real. _

_You’re still in control. You are, **you are.** He doesn’t have any claim on you anymore._

** _It’s not real. _ **

Your eyes cracked open, and you again saw that cyan glow… now right in front of you.

** “Ah, there it is… _little girl._” **

You gasped, and the glow vanished. You had little time to react before your wrists were seized, wet tendrils constricting around them and suspending you into the air. Your arms strained to support your weight, agony rocketing through your bones as your sockets threatened to pop out from the whiplash.

You fought against them, but found that it got you nowhere and you simply hung there like a lifeless ragdoll. Fear gripped you yet again and you opened your mouth to say something, but found that no words came out.

Instead, you screamed.

_You couldn’t speak but you could scream. _

Chills assaulted you as you felt more appendages slither up your legs, wet and greasy against your skin, leaving a trail of slime in their wake. Their movement was slow and taunting, winding up your body until they bound your chest. A strangled noise escaped your throat when you felt one swipe across your nipple.

You realized you were naked.

You began to shake.

**“Tell me, little girl…” **

Another tentacle emerged to encircle your neck, constricting and near-strangling you.

**“Do you like it…?” **

You felt hands on you… cold and hard, a slimy texture just like the tendrils. They were black and sharp in appearance, like spiders skittering across your body.

**“Does it feel…” **

Again, the appendages rolled over your breasts, bringing a roil of sickening heat to your tensed gut.

**“…good?**

Choking sobs escaped you, dread clutching your soul as you felt your worst fear coming to life. You felt so helpless, a smothering fog invading your lungs and weighing down your body. _It didn’t feel right. _

** _You wanted out. _ **

Another deep chuckle filled the air.

And you screamed; crying, begging for help.

Your pleas were cut short when the tendril around your neck lengthened and invaded your mouth, forcing its way down your throat. You gagged and tried to bite down on it only to find that you _couldn’t_. It was as though your mouth was locked open with a magical force. You choked as slimy bile oozed from the appendage, ice-cold and bitter. It moved… worming within you as though it was sentient, trying to force itself deeper…

_It’s not real! _

You squeezed your eyes shut, willing this nightmare to end and praying that you were anywhere but here.

The tentacles wrapping your abdomen trailed down to your dangling legs, coiling tightly around your clamped thighs and forcing them apart...

Your body was dripping with a cold, black ooze that brought chills to your skin.

A new tentacle found your body, slithering between your parted thighs before stroking along your slit and between your cheeks. You shuddered at the cold, dripping sensation it left on you. It was invasive and _vile; _humiliating.

** “Little girl… I’m going to fill you up.” **

The dark voice rumbled again; malicious and filled with promises of suffering.

The appendage grew forceful, writhing at your entrance as it worked its way in… inch... by... inch…

You tried to cry out, only to be muffled by the tendril sinking into your throat.

**“You’re doing so _good _little girl…” **

Another haunting chuckle.

**“This will be our little _secret_…” **

As it began to thrust, you felt no pleasure… only a dull pain, a feeling of worthlessness… violation_. _It made you want to die, that sinister voice echoing foreboding words from your past only furthering your deep-pitted hatred; your overwhelming _fear. _

_It’s not real!_

Tears streamed from your eyes, that suffocating feeling clenching and burning your lungs with each wheezing, rapid breath you took.

_It’s not real… right? It couldn’t be real…_

** _Please _ ** _don’t let it be real…_

The tendril inside of you stroked deeper, squirming against your cervix as though it was trying to invade your womb.

You let loose a stifled shriek, trying to struggle, to fight, to **_escape_**_. _But your attempts proved useless and only earned a mocking laugh from the entity assaulting you.

**“Struggle all you want.” **

Another exuding tendril worked its up your leg, leaving trails of sticky liquid behind, and stroked along your hindquarters.

**“You’ll never get away.”**

Your muscles locked up as you felt it worm between your cheeks and press against your posterior.

**“You’ll never _escape._”**

You choked, tears streaking down your face as it mercilessly forced itself inside of you and began rutting in rhythm with the other tentacles.

**“Your _nightmares_ will always find you.”**

And it _pushed_, deeper and deeper, writhing within you... filling up your gut with a vile, cold ooze.

**“_Fear_ will always control you.”**

Another laugh… one that made your very soul clench in terror. You felt helpless, a glass doll ready to shatter; the little control you had left ripped from you. The appendages cruelly invading your body only a reminder…

** _You. Were. Worthless. _ **

A toy to be used.

And then discarded.

You opened your eyes. Very little had changed, the overpowering darkness still filling your gaze. In your peripheral, there was that cyan glow… hauntingly bright…

You tried to crane your head towards it… bloodshot and tear-streaked eyes meeting the malevolent light… pleading, _begging… _

Again, it only laughed.

The tentacles disappeared from your body, and you were dropped: falling forward like a puppet with its strings cut. You shivered as you splashed into the cold, murky water, that heavy, smothering feeling still pressing at your lungs as you tried to gather your bearings… tried to _get away. _

You were unable to get far… your chest was forced against the ground, submerging your head into the obsidian water as an unseen force clutched your body. You choked and sputtered, tearing your head to the side in effort to gasp for air_. _

Your wrists were grabbed yet again, those dripping, frigid tentacles coiling around them and forcing you to your feet. You trembled, remembering the wretched feeling of them writhing inside of you, _invading _you. A scream forced its way out of your vocal cords, but was cut off when a tendril wrapped around your face, oozing a dark sludge onto your skin as it muffled you.

You were forced to bend over while another tentacle looped around your abdomen to keep you standing. Two more joined it to force your legs apart…

A splash of water… another deep chuckle… and in the corner of your eyes, you saw a dark, hulking figure looming behind you, that cyan light fixed to his head.

You felt him press into you from behind; sharpness coated with ooze scraped at your thighs and _something _cold and large fluctuated against your slit. Your breaths wheezed past your gag in hyperventilating pants, muscles locking up.

**“I can see it, little girl… you wish you could run.”**

More tendrils crawled up your back, coiling around your breasts and playing with your nipples. But you felt no pleasure at all.

**“But… you’ll never be able to run fast enough….” **

Icy chills prickled your skin as tar-like ooze trickled from your body into the writhing water below… _drip… drip… drip…_

**“… far enough.”**

Those _hands _were on you again, cold and hard, dancing along your hips and down your thighs…

**“You have never been in control.”**

You were pulled into him, that thick, gelatinous appendage pressing against your entrance.

**“And you never will be.” **

Agony ripped up your spine when you were entered: stretching you and threatening to split you in half_… _an icy, vileness swirled in your gut, mingling grotesquely with the pain. Bile rose to your throat as the urge to vomit became overpowering.

His movements were sharp and jagged, sinking deeper into you with each thrust. Merciless and entirely uncaring for your well-being. You spiraled deeper into a pit of despondency. The tentacle around your mouth constricted, pressing past your lips and against your teeth, forcing a strangled scream from your tightened throat.

And then, the tendril unwrapped itself from your head, allowing your penetrating shrieks to echo across the water and bounce back into your ears. You struggled and tried to pull away, but found yourself firmly held in place as though your strength was _nothing _compared to his. You sobbed…

… And then shrieked yet again as a piercing pain ripped through you, him seeming to grow larger at your wails of terror and cries for help.

** “That’s it…”**

Another sharp thrust, one that sent you reeling forward in anguish.

**_“Scream for me_.” **

And scream you did.

An alien chill filled your womb as you felt… _something _seep into you… thick, wet… oozing past the appendage shoved inside of you and dripping from between your legs.

That sinister voice assaulted you once again… this time right next to your ear.

**“Sleep well, little girl_... _I’ll always be in your _nightmares._” **

…

…

…

You awoke in a state of hyperventilation, heart pounding through your chest, your clothes and the sheets around you drenched in sweat. Your skin felt cold, paled, hands clammy, new beads of cool sweat budding on your forehead.

Your eyes darted to the side, only to see your boyfriend sleeping soundly beside you, soft snores tumbling from his parted mouth. Heavy sleeper as always.

You took a deep breath.

_Just a nightmare. _

_It wasn’t… real…_

Dragging yourself from the bed, you stumbled into the bathroom. Your head throbbed, a swirl of nausea roiling in your gut characteristic of a migraine. _Medication… medication…_

You felt so weak… you could barely even walk, as though any energy you had left had been drained from you…

Falling onto the toilet, you heaved, bile stinging at your throat as you emptied the contents of your stomach.

Retching one… two… three more times, you opened your eyes and stared down…

A pool of black stared back. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are quite a few “fears” I tried to touch on here, but obviously the main one is our MC’s biggest fear - fear of sexual contact due to childhood trauma (also known as genophobia or coitophobia). Luckily for her it was just a dream… or was it? 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Little late for Halloween on this one, but hope you enjoyed this fucked up little oneshot.


End file.
